Fantasy's The New Reality
by BubblyFx
Summary: She didn't know how the hell she got in a forest. She didn't know why people are dressed like it's back to the medieval ages. She didn't know what the hell people are drinking that's turning them green. She didn't know she was lost until she was found. Heck, she didn't know anything but the fact that Fantasies are the new Reality in here.
1. Chapter 1

(Once Upon A Time and its characters aren't mine but Clary is)

"Dammit."

Clary groaned as she stepped in yet another pile of mud. Not to mention, she has leaves all over her new Forever 21 black leather jacket. She sighed before looking around. What the bloody hell is she doing in a motherfucking forest? She does not remember a single thing to explain why she suddenly was here, boots filled with mud and hair and jacket all filled with unwanted crispy leaves.

She just remembered waking up in a pile of dried leaves as if it was the most normal thing to wake up to. At least she still has her bag.

She looked around and found a worn looking log and what seemed to be burn sticks. Someone was here.

Clary sat down and put her bag to the side, looking around. She was in the middle of nowhere! Her phone doesn't have signal (so much for iPhone 6), her clothes are all crumpled up and her foods are crushed to bits.

"Stupid forest and stupid memory and stupid leaves and stupid twigs!" She yelled as she removed her leather jacket, leaving her with her white fitted top as she shook the leaves of her black jacket. After that, noticing that it is quite hot in the middle of the forest, she just tied the jacket in her waist. She then set to work in removing the leaves in her jeans and the mud in her boots. Fishing through her bag, she got out a mirror and proceeded to take the leaves out of her hair to make it look less like a bird's nest.

After beautifying (lols is that a word) she looked up and saw the sun high up in the sky. That means its morning, right? She knows absolutely nothing about camping let alone the outdoors! Sighing, she stood up and got her bag. If she wanted to get out of this damned forest, she needs to get to the edge and probably find some houses and ask them where the hell she is and how to get back to New York.

So Clary did set out, hours of walking and walking, the thought of being eaten by a damn lion on her mind. With the sun high up and her watch, that she forgot she had, saying it was 3:00, she reached the outskirts of the forest.

"What the fuck?!" She said. This wasn't what she was expecting at all! The people were dressed like its halloween, as if they were in the medieval ages. It was like a little village filled with little wooden houses. There were ropes hanging from trees that were filled with clothes that seemed to be newly washed, dripping wet. A pub was in the corner of the said village with wooden tables and chairs outside, people drinking their asses off.

"What the hell is this?" She whispered, completely and definitely confused. But one this is for sure, she does not want to go sauntering in the middle of the village looking like a complete idiot with her awesome clothes so she went to the clothes hanging, the dry ones.

"Corsets? Really? Yuck." Carly said to herself. Since she doesn't know how to wear a corset, she just got a woollen cloak that itches - oh well.

Trudging down towards the villags, she did her best to camouflage and not look that surprised.

"Excuse me," Clary said as pleasant as she could. Heaven knows she isn't the soft speaker kind of person. The person wore a light blue dress that is shameful to fashion with boots that does not definitely fit the gross outfit. She had a bright smile on her face that is sickeningly sweet. Ew.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know where this is?"

"Oh this is in the West Kingdom, it's near the castle of the Evil Queen."

West Kingdom? Castle? What the hell is she talking about?

"Evil Queen? West Kingdom?" Clary asked with confusion written on her face.

"Yes. Are you not from around here?" The lady asked, looking at her in a skeptical and odd way and she almost replied, 'the fuck no'. She lived in a place where there were cities and there are greedy politicians, not castles and kingdoms and queens!

She has to think quick-

"I - I uh... i came from... From the- the Northern Kingdom!" She wiped her brow saying, "The trip was truly tiring, took me almost a week."

The lady was dumb enough to set aside her stuttering and nodded understandingly.

"Of course, well, this village is only a day away from the Queen's castle. They were gone the majority of the time and we were frozen but then, we are now moving and bustling around. Rumours said that the Queen has now returned, with Snow White and the Prince himself!" The Lady replied, sighing and shaking her head. "I do not know what got in the Princess, truly."

"Snow White? She's real?!" She couldn't help but asked. The woman looked at her strangely and walked away. Great.

Shaking her head, she decided to just return to the forest where she had left her bag, only to find it not there!

"Looking for this?" A woman's voice said that made her turn around in a flash. She gasped.

The woman was... Was green!

She had a black pointy hat with a silky form fitting dress that went down to the ground, brushing the leaves that fell. A dark green pendant rested on her neck, her almost blonde hair peeking out from her hat. Light grey eyes peered into her, as if she knows every secret you have.

"Give. Me. My bag." She said slowly, thankful that she brought her bag that can easily fit in this uh, era?

The green ugly monster just smiled wickedly. As she threw her her bag to the floor. But she didn't take it, just went over and placed her feet above it. She was not going to pick her bag up and bow down to this green woman.

"Why not pick the bag dear?"

"None of your business and don't you 'dear' me." Clary said stubbornly. Instead of feeling offended, the lady just chuckled and clapped her hands.

"Stubborn. Perfect." The lady said, walking towards her, making her kock her bag backwards as she slowly took steps back.

Swirling her hands, the lady let out a smirk as green smoke came out from her hands. Clary gasped and took a step back, tripping on her bag and falling down, fear evident in her eyes as the lady loomed her, a wicked glint playing beneath her eyes.

"Who are you and what are you gonna do?" She asked, trying to keep her voice in check.

The woman just smiled.

"Let's say I'm taking you some place... Unpleasant." She said before rising to her full height, eyes glued to the young girl. "For the other question, someone you should watch out for."

And with that, green smoke enveloped her and her senses. Then everything went black.

*Regina's Castle*

Regina jolted awake from her nap, panting as her sweat fell like drops of rain. She got a towel from her nightstand, wiping her face. After that, she found herself staring blankly at the wall.

It was Henry yet again, in her dreams. She can't really call them nightmares for in dreams can she only see her son. Even if it was of the worst moments.

She stood and went to the balcony, the place she can seek solace in the for corners of her big bed chamber. The sun was almost setting, the sky was painted with orange, red and blue. Sighing, the Queen rested her forearms in the fences, a flash of memory invaded her mind of the last time she went here, which included falling and flying off the night sky.

It's been a week now, and she continued to despise each day she spends with the bumbling idiots Snow took in. Snow took them in because the princess knows she would never take any lowlife peasants in her majestic castle. If it was not for her son, who she still hopes to see every single day and night, she would've fried and roasted the Charmings and the unwanted persons running around HER castle. Heaven knows how much she hates this setting.

Somewhere in her musings, when the sun had completely set and darkness took over just how she liked it, a surge of magic pulsed through her veins, making her gasp in pain. She coughed and quickly thought of the throne room, where Snow White and her insolent husband. She was wrapped within her magic and soon, she stood in the throne room, falling in the arms of someone as she stumbled.

"Regina!" Snow said as David ran to her checking for any injuries. She looked up within the clear blue eyes of the thief that caught her, tightening her hold on his arms.

"Someone has breached the barrier."

Heeey! This is my first ever Fanfic so sorry if its kinda crappy. All mistakes are mine! Oh and btw, please review if I should continue! Hope to see you guys in my next update!

xx, BubblyFx


	2. Chapter 2

/Once Upon A Time ain't mine except for Clary/

She groaned, the pain in her ribs continuously aching. She could hear footsteps and voices. Voices that she doesn't know. She tried to will her eyes open, but alas, it failed. She wasn't too strong. So, she let darkness consume her once again as she drifted to sleep.

Regina and the others ( cue Snow White, Prince Charming and the insufferable Robin Hood ) sat at the chairs she had conjured for them, purposely missing one for the outlaw, just to let him know his presence was deeply unwanted. Robin sent a glare on her way as he went out and took his own chair with him on the way back. They all stared at the girl, too shocked to handle the situation. Closing her eyes, the way they found her replayed in her head.

"_What? How could that happen? Zelena herself can't go in here!" David said as Regina composed herself, a hand still clutching the thief's hands for support._

_"We've see__n her try to enter, she even used magic and it failed." Snow said, backing her husband up._

_Regina didn't miss the worried looked coming from the thief directed towards her. She ignored him, just like she always does._

_"Who knows it's her?" Robin asked, looking at Regina for answers as the Queen stood to her full height, looking at him before looking at the window that overlooks the gardens._

_She was kind of weak, since she already repaired the damaged done to the barrier but alas, it would take them long to go down the flight of stairs and conquer the big grounds of the castle. So she had to teleport them._

_"Only one way to find out." She said and in a split second, they were on the outskirts of the grounds near the burnt line that separated the castle and the forest._

_"Let's separate, I go to the North, Regina can take on the East, Snow you go on the West while Robin can go to the South." David commanded. Before Regina could spit out some comment about him bossing her, the three ran to the different directions David had pointed out. Teleporting herself yet again with the bit of energy left, she poofed herself to the East part of her castle._

_Walking through the green lush grasses, a road came to view. Her eyes softened when she remembered. This was the road she used to take to escape from her mother, eight times to be exact, only to be caught in vines up in the air. Every. Single. Damn. Time._

_'Stop it Regina.' She chided herself as she trudged forward. If she was given more time to change, she would've. A sheer long-sleeved grey night gown and a silky red robe is not the perfect attire. Using her magic would just be a waste of time. And energy._

_She was cursing Charming for assigning her to where the grasses grew thick and tall when the breath was knocked out of her. A girl of fifteen was lying down in the grass, her forehead bruised and a bit of blood oozed out. She was deeply pale, covered only by a worn out cloak to the cold harsh wind of the night. It made her ran as fast as she could, to weak to poof herself again. She dropped down to her knees, softly tucking the stray hairs that's covering her face to her ears. But then, a thought came to her head._

_What if it was Zelena? Or what if it was someone she sent? It made her freeze but maternal instincts won over, taking her robe off to put it instead of the woollen cloak that must itch. As she unlocked the clasp of the cloak, what she saw inside made her gasp, loudly._

_The girl was wearing clothes that only could have existed in one land._

_The Land Without Magic._

_She was wearing what Emma usually wears, a leather jacket over a white tank top and dark skinny jeans with black boots._

_Hope blooms within her, maybe she can see her son again after all. Maybe she should have listened to Snow about having hope. Maybe this is it. She can see her son again!_

_"SNOW! CHARMING! ROBIN!" She yelled, hoping she was heard. She was too weak to do any magic really, so her voice would have to do._

_The Queen kneeled, cradling the girl's head, only to feel something sticky on her hands as soon as she puts it in the kid's head. Taking it out, she saw blood all over her hands. She turned the head slowly, to reveal a bigger wound on the back of her skull, the blood colouring the grass beneath her red._

_"Regina!" A familiar voice said. She turned, whipping her long hair. Robin was running towards them and as he reached them, his eyes widen._

_It just had to be the thief huh?_

_Robin was stunned. He had not seen such weird clothing in his whole life. The wounds, and Regina's bloodied hand, was enough to pull him back from his thoughts._

_"She's wounded and she needs to be tended to, we need to get her to the castle." Regina hurriedly said, worrying about the child's safety._

_The Outlaw was continuously surprised by the Queen's maternal instincts. She was a good mother. He can hear the worry laced in her voice, for a child she does not know. Like how she talks to Robin when she catches Roland on his own, with worry and protection._

_"Well you have magic, poof us there." But of course he would not let her see his admiration for her. Though she may know already._

_Regina glared at him, enough to cut him to pieces._

_"If I can, I would have left you and the two fools alone!" Regina almost yelled. Stupid idiots!_

_Robin then proceeded to take the girl in his arms with a secret smile, making the Queen angry seems to bring pleasure to him, upon noticing the blood coloured grass where she used to lay her head, his smile dropped. It was serious._

_"Let's go." He said and together, they set off for the warmth of the castle._

Looking at the girl who was sleeping soundly, they couldn't find the words to say anything. Until David of course,

"I thought all contacts with other realms are deemed impossible once the curse is enacted?"

"It does." Regina answered shortly, "I've tried creating a portal right after we went inside the castle and it didn't work. I tried it again and again this morning and nothing." She said, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. So much for hope.

The four of them had not gained any sleep since then, they watched over the girl, unsure of her identity. Regina got the same bracelet that neutralises magic clasped around both the girl's arms, just in case.

"We need to rest." Robin said as he looked at them, as Snow longingly looked at the young girl.

She never got to see her own daughter at this age, and seeing the girl reminded her of Emma. Sighing, she pulls out from her thoughts. Snow forced herself to stand up and go with David, leaving a promise of 'we'll be back' to Regina and Robin.

They closed the doors, leaving the hot headed royal, the patient outlaw and the unconscious teen alone.

Robin cleared his throat, noticing that his presence was unwanted, much more when it was only the two of them alone in the room.

"I'll be back with food milady." He said as he exited the door, leaving the two inside.

Making sure there was no one there, Regina rose and pulled her chair with her, settling beside the young girl.

Without the wounds and blood in her face, Regina can look at the girl properly. She had medium length hair that is as black as the midnight sky. She haven't seen her eyes, so she has no clue what her eye colour is. Fair skin and tall, she looks just like a normal pampered girl that she sees back then in The Land Without Magic.

Unconsciously, she started stroking the girl's soft locks, looking at the peaceful expression resting on her face.

She knows that when Snow gets the chance, she would convince this girl to be Emma's possible sibling.

No.

Something about the girl is... Well, something.

"Get well soon my dear." She softly spoke with a small smile.

The mother inside her will never be erased, and she was going to have a hard time covering it. She had a reputation to keep up. Besides, she barely knows this girl.

A clearing of throat was heard that made her turn around. A smiling Robin Hood was leaning on the door, his dimples as charming as ever.

Wait what?

"I knew you'd act soft." He said, smiling like he just won the lottery.

Really, he doesn't know why people call her 'evil'. All he see is a broken woman, a hurt mother who got teared away from her beloved son that is causing her so much pain. He had no idea what happened to her and Snow White but it probably is big. She hunted Snow White down as if her life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

Standing there, he could see fire burning beneath the chocolate orbs that he seems to be caught up in every time they look at each other. He has to admit though, the Queen is beautiful, gorgeous even. Spending his days running away from her Black Knights, Robin had heard the tales of the Merciless Queen who's evilness rivals her beauty. He hadn't expected her to be this... This... Perfect.

'Snap out of it Robin!'

"Excuse me?" Regina scoffed.

How dare he!

"I said I knew you'd act soft once everyone was gone." He said again, pushing himself off the door with a smirk Regina wanted to slap off his damned face. "Every mother with a heart like yours would."

How dare her talk about her as if he knows her? Well he doesn't. No one does.

But she has to admit, he was right. Regina admits to herself that she was acting soft. But that won't happen again.

"Don't talk as if you know me."

"I will, soon enough."

"Keep on dreaming thief."

"Oh I will."

"Then I hope you fall asleep and dream to your death."

"Why thank you."

"You are insufferable!"

"It's my job milady." He fired back, his grin expanding if it was even possible. Regina could only groan in frustration and walk past him to her gardens, particularly her apple tree. Robin chuckled as he watched her retreating form.

"The soup is going to get cold milady!" He called out as Regina stopped. "I did put an effort of bringing this soup for you."

"Nobody asked you to bring me one so I suggest you stuff it in your stomach because I won't eat anything thieves and peasants like you bring."

He was an insufferable thief that should be kicked out of her castle immediately. Planning his execution, she set off.

* * *

So I'm here once again! This is the secconnd chapter of FR! I'm sorry if it's not that long T.T all mistakes are mine!

I hope you like this! And please leave a comment below ya know if ya just like to or if you dont pfft its fine

(comment comment comment XD)

til the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

HIIII! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Really, I am so sorry pls forgive meeee. Work has been super duper hectic. I hope you continue on reading this hehe. Anyways ONTO THE STORRRY! (Ps made it extra long for you guys)

[ i do not own the Once Upon A Time characters except for Clary]

She tried again. She's been trying to open her eyes for how many times already! Gathering all the strength she got, which is pretty low, she willed them open again.

The first thing that invaded her sight was the bright light, too bright. She closed them and tried once again. Everything was a blur when she did finally open her eyes.

She tried to sit down at the majestic bed she was currently in. It was soft and plush.

Finally, it all cleared up. Looking to her right, she could see the big oaken doors that leads to who knows where. At her left was a vanity, with different shaped bottles that seemed to contain perfumes and little boxes that could contain anything. Ahead of her was a balcony, covered with sheer white curtains bellowing in the summer wind.

Once again, she had no absolute idea of where she was.

Looking down at her hands, she tried to recall the crazy memories that has happened. Or was it all just a strange dream? She woke up in a forest, saw an odd village, spoke to a dumb lady that spoke of Snow White ( pfft really? Snow White?)

That was it! She was going to go insane!

Scolding herself for taking the unknown room in instead of running away, she got up, wobbling slightly, making her think of how many days must she have laid in that bed, and went straight for the door, her back pack in tow.

Slowly opening the doors, she saw a huge hallway, one end going to another door and the other going to what seems like a balcony, again. She tiptoed her way to the door and did the same; open slowly then tiptoe around.

She was looking for any people that may come out, peeking the corners of the hallways for people that may probably get her and imprison her. She was about to take a step when a high pitched sound made her scream her lungs out.

"HI!"

She screamed and quickly covered her mouth. There stood a little boy, not even reaching her hips, with dark brown eyes and a mop of curly brown hair. He was grinning at her, his dimples burying themselves deep in his cheeks.

"Good god you scared THE HELL out of me!" She said, a hand in her heart, trying to calm it down. Remembering that she was talking to a child, she resorted to talk to him more calmly. Speaking almost in a hushed whisper, she crouched down to his height.

"What's your name?"

The boy grinned at her,

"I'm Roland and I'm this old-" holding up three fingers, "and I've never seen you before and you're pretty!" He said very fast, in the end, smiling at her like he did a very great deed.

"Well Roland, yes you've never seen me before because I just woke up and yes I am pretty so thank you." She said with a wink that made Roland giggle. "You're a big man already!"

"Yes! Papa says that someday I'll be shooting arrows like him and chasing bad guys soon!"

Men and their egos.

"Well then, I wish you luck Roland. But I must be going!" She said standing up and quickly turning, ready to run when a voice halted her steps.

"Freeze right there or I shall release this arrow!" A deep voice said firmly.

So much for getting away.

"Roland, who's with you?" The deep voice asked, the tone in his voice indicating that he was suspicious.

"The pretty girl who just woke up!" Roland's cheerful voice said.

"Well dammit." Clary said before turning, to see if she could outrun the guy.

Ohoooo whaaat?!

Standing before her was a 6 foot tall ( or even taller ) man with a beard, his clothes look like rags, a bow in hand and an arrow aimed right at her. Oh shit.

How the hell can she outrun that when one of his steps is four of hers?!

"So this was where you've run off to." Little John said, relief flooding his voice.

When he was tasked to see the young unconscious girl, he didn't expect to see an empty bed with her belongings gone. He shot off to search for her, knowing that their leader, more so the Evil Queen, will not be happy knowing the child was gone.

He ran every flight of stairs and every stone hallways he could see, heart racing. He's hunted down mightier foes yet he can't seem to find a mere girl. When he was out of breath and panting hard, he heard a very familiar voice.

Roland?

It was Roland, but in front of him was another person. Feeling fear creep up within him for the young boy, he aimed an arrow and proceeded to threaten the unknown person.

Turns out it's the missing girl.

"Uhh... Yeah," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "You see I have to go home now and-"

"You are not going anywhere."

Bish wha? So what, she's stuck in this stone filled castle?

OOHOHO NO JUST PLAIN NO.

She needs to get back to New York ASAP.

So she did the only thing she could, she ran.

Stupid right? Trying to outrun a man a feet taller than you with a bow aimed and ready to fire. Fucking stupid. [insert monkey covering his eyes and the teary eyed laughing emoji in here]

But what could she do? Stand there and let him drag her to someplace worse than this?

"You do know that running is useless!" The man shouted.

'Bish I don't givva fuck! Imma get the hell out of here!' She thought.

Taking off, she didn't think, she just ran wherever she feels like it. Looking back, she saw no one. She can already see the big wooden doors, opened as if inviting her to come and pass through them.

HA! Madafaka just got stumped!

Before she can stop to rejoice winning the mini temple run game they had, she bumped into something soft, making her jump back, falling to her butt.

"OW!"

"I did tell you its useless."

And before she knows it, she was hoisted up in his shoulder as if she was a sack of rice. Trashing and complaining, she saw in her upside down vision Roland giggling on the corner, she glared at the young boy, making him stop laughing.

"I'll catch you later." She said, jokingly making Roland laugh again, skipping to catch the Man's steps.

"Little John won't let you do that!" He replied, laughing.

"Seriously? Your name is Little John?" She said, trying to angle herself in order to look at Little John.

"Indeed, any problem?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah. You're thrice the size of my caretaker and you call yourself Little John?"

"Well I didn't call myself Little. Someone gave me that name." Little John defended before continuing, "And you, you're what, fifteen of age and you still have a caretaker?"

"I am TURNING fifteen thank you very much and it isn't my fault my parents are always away." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

He doesn't know anything. They don't know anything.

"Shame." Little John said as he hoisted her up, feeling her slipping.

"OUCH! Hey careful! I'm not a sack of rice!"

"Well you certainly weigh like it." Little John said, a smirk painted on his face. Clary gasped loudly, she was offended.

"OI! I only weigh uh... I only weigh 49 kilograms!"

"One sack is 50 kilograms just to let you know." Roland chirped in. Little John let out a laugh.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want." Clary said as she heaved a sigh. All the blood seems to go in her head, making it ache.

"Can you let me down now? All the blood is in my brain already." She asked, gripping her forehead to let them know she was telling the truth.

"Can't let you escape." Little John said as he turned to a corner making Clary swing to the right.

"Ow! I won't jeez!" She said.

"Yeah right." Roland said, giggling as he copied her. Clary faked gasped.

"You are shaming me!" She joked as she laughed.

Little John turned again, and for a second she feels like she's going to vomit all over his itchy outfit.

"That is it I need to get the hell down or I am going to- OW HEY!" She said as she was hoisted again by the waist, and was brought to her feet. "God, thank you!" She said as she turned and was faced by series of unknown faces that looked at her like she was some alien.

Snow and the others were having a meeting about the mysterious girl who just appeared within the castle's borders when the doors swung open to reveal one of Robin's merry men, Little John, carrying the girl. As he set her down, she thanked him in a quite rude manner, before turning.

She was stunning.

Her bright blue eyes looked at them suspiciously, a frown marring her face. Of course, she must be confused but all that Snow could say was,

"You're awake."

Clary turned to meet two blue wide eyes. She was pretty, with pale white skin and long black hair, cascading down her back. She was wearing a gold and white gown that showed her brown boots.

"Of course she is, she wouldn't be here if she was sound asleep."

Another voice said. This time, it came from a very beautiful lady. Looking in her cold brown eyes, she can see that she was sizing her up, maybe seeing if Clary was a threat. Her dark hair was in an elegant updo, wearing a matching black dress filled with jewels and gems.

"Stop it Regina."

A man, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes said this time, his hand secured at the pale lady's waists. He was wearing what a prince would wear, except for a crown, but he did have a sword.

"Well the lady in black is right. I wouldn't be here if I was asleep." Clary shrugged. They all looked at her, again.

For the past three minutes, they all stared. Some kindly, some questioningly, some suspiciously. God she was so sick of it.

"Are we having a staring contest because I am sure as hell not up for it. So who's willing to close their mouths and probably look away?" She said, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow.

Snow looked at her husband. She was fiery.

They all closed their mouths, unaware of their actions. They were just... Shocked.

"What's your name?" Snow asked sweetly.

Ugh. Clary hated these kind of people. Those persons sweeter than a sugar cube itself. Yuck.

"What's yours?" She fired back. "You expect me to tell you anything when I don't even know who you are or where the hell I am."

That made Regina raise an eyebrow. Who could deny sweet, sweet Snow White? This girl just did. Impressive. Maybe she wasn't a brat.

"You're right, I'm Snow White."

Silence. Then, the girl laughed.

"You're kidding right?" The girl said with a laugh. "Snow White only exists in stories. She came from a fairytale. She's not real."

Harsh.

"It's hard to believe-"

"Who would?" Clary interrupted.

"I know but trust me when I say we are real. This world, the world that you got yourself into is called the Enchanted Forest and every fairytale character you could think of lives in here." Snow said as Clary looked at her suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"I'm Prince Charming, but you can call me David."

The girl looked at her up and down before settling on his face.

"Well you certainly don't look like it." Clary said bitterly.

Regina let out a laugh that made everyone look at her.

"Well this girl have brains AND eyes." She said as she looked at the girl's bright blue eyes that shone with suspiciousness. "I'm the Evil Queen."

"You're with the Evil Queen?" Clary asked, turning to Snow White who nodded.

That was NOT how it went in the book. She could NOT believe this shit. Snow White was SUPPOSED to HATE the Evil Queen yet, if what the dumb lady said was true, then they came back together.

Clary looked at them as if they were crazy. Well they technically are, believing that she was in another world filled with people that doesn't even exists!

"Indeed." A man with a very thick British accent said. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, bow and arrows at hand.

"Let me guess, you're Robin Hood?" Clary asked.

"Yes, I am." Robin had no idea how she knows her, but she did.

That's when the introductions continued on.

"Wait so basically, Little Red Riding Hood isn't little and she was the wolf, Robin Hood isn't an animal-"

"He is." The Evil Queen said, receiving a glare from the archer.

"Continuing, there were eight dwarves before one got killed, and Prince Charming wasn't a real prince but only a shepperd." She said as they nodded, making Clary laugh.

"You are quite good in making up stories, I'll give you that." She said, crossing her arms, an eyebrow raised.

Snow was taken aback. This girl was fiery AND stubborn. They've all given their stories, close enough to do a biography about them and she still does not believe them.

"We gave you what you want to know now tell us what we want to know." Charming said.

"See? Not Charming at all." Clary taunted before sighing. "But you are right. I'm Clary."

"Where are you from?" Robin asked.

"You dress weirdly."

Clary scoffed.

"Excuse you but you're the one who's weird. Who uses sacks for clothing?" She insulted. "I came from New York which I'm sure you've-"

"New York? Like, New York USA?" Regina asked, hope bubbling in her chest.

Maybe she knows her son.

Clary was surprised. How the hell did they know?

"H- how did y-"

She stopped. The dumb lady told her that they came back. But from where?

They know New York. So can they possibly-

"You came from my world did you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. "A woman told me down the village that Snow White and the others had RETURNED. So you must have gone away."

"And if we do answer your question, will you believe that what we say is true? That we are in a different realm?" Granny asked, looking pointedly at the girl with her glasses on.

Clary looked at her before looking outside, through the window. There were rolling hills filled with colourful flowers. Trees surrounds the area, swaying through the morning breeze. Forests where in the whole area, which would be quite unusual in her world, where it was filled with skyscrapers. Maybe, just maybe, what they're saying is true. Looking back to the eyes of the people surrounding her, their eyes shone of truth.

Throughout her life, she developed the ability to tell if someone was telling the truth and it looks like the creepy people here are.

Oh well, if she wanted answers she gotta say yes so,

"Yeah. I believe." She said half heartedly. A part of her knows they are honest, that she is in a another world but the other part of her doesn't want to even entertain this madness.

They all gave a sigh of relief, finally.

"The answer?" Clary asked.

"Yes we did. Regina-"

"Who?"

"Regina is my name." The Evil Queen said, that made Clary's eyebrows raise.

"You have one?" Clary said, eyes widened slightly.

Regina scoffed.

"My title is not my name. I'm a human being, of course I have one."

"Well in the movie you were only the Evil Queen. But I thought your official name was Grimhilde." Clary replied, scrunching her nose as she said 'Grimhilde'. Regina seems waaay better.

"My dear, know that those fairytales aren't what they really are." Regina said as Clary rolled her eyes.

Sassy bitch.

So after that, David and Snow retell their story, from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke and back once again. They could sense the gear on the girl's brain turning, coping up with the changes in the bedtime stories her mother used to read to her. Who knew it was THIS complicated?

"This... Is insane." Clary started. "But, I will hold on to my word when I say I do believe you, no matter how crazy this is."

"It is." Red nodded, offering a smile.

"So wait, do you know how to get me back?" She asked.

No one dared answer. Silence had fell on them as quick as a snap.

They knew the answer and they could probably live with it, they had to. But the girl, she doesn't even know the first thing about their era so how was she supposed to cope that there was no way out?

When Regina sensed that no one had the guts to tell the girl, she knows she has to do it.

"There is no way to get back to your land." She started, the girl looking at her with wide eyes. "The curse was meant to tear the castor away from the thing they love most and it did, cutting off any connections that we could use to get back to Earth or to any other realms at all. We are as stuck as you are."

As the words registered in Cassy's brain, she started to panic. No no no. This cannot be true.

"But - but I got in here, how was that possible?" Cassy asked her, looking deep within the Queen's eyes.

"We do not know." She admitted.

"Wait, maybe the person who sent me here would be able to bring me back." Cassy concluded, pacing around the room, her boots clinking on the cold floor.

"You know who sent you here?" David asked, pushing off his chair and standing up, eager to know the answer.

"I don't know who brought me to this realm." Cassy said, frying all the hopes that were lifted. "But I thought one of you did or you at least knew who sent me here."

"Sorry to say this dear but no, we don't. We didn't even know it was possible." Regina said as Clary sighed.

"Well I can't stay here forever!"

She can't and she won't. She has to find a way to at least get back. Though the idea of getting away from her old life seems tempting, that was the only thing she's ever know.

"We'll find a way." Snow said, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulders. "Right now, you can stay here, with us."

Clary looked at her hesitantly. She isn't used to living in a place with much people. She was used to living alone. Looking back at them, she took in a breath.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a bother and I am not a well behaved teenager."

"My dear you won't." Granny had said, with a small smile.

Cassy wanted to smile and thank them but she couldn't because the last time this happened... It did not go well.

So, Cassy did stay there, in the bedroom she had already claimed as hers. The others had welcomed her, okay maybe not everyone but at least some did.

Granny was kind yet suspicious, Ruby was quickly becoming a companion. She sometimes found Blue annoying with her fly like wings but really, she doesn't like pesky little creatures. Robin was kind and welcoming with his son, Roland. The Merry Men were just... Strict except for Little John. Snow and Charming were terribly sweet and pleasant and then there's the Evil Queen. With her outfits enough to buy almost every piece of clothing in Nordstrom, she ruled the castle with such power. She was cold and not welcoming.

That was fine with her.

So, with thoughts of the possibility of never returning, she fell asleep.

*Deep within the Forest*

Standing over the cauldron, Zelena smirked. Wiping her memory of their encounter will surely do her good. For the meantime of course.

She was surprised to see a young girl, who obviously came from Earth, here in the Enchanted Forest but what was more surprising was the fact that she managed to get through the barrier.

Ever since her damned sister put that absurd barrier up, she hadn't been able to do anything to those within its walls. She tried and tried to at least crack it but no, none of her spells worked.

But the little girl did. She went through the wall with no problem.

Interesting.

"I guess I have more than the barrier mystery to crack." She said, a smirk slowly forming.

The girl may just be the ticket to her sister's destruction, give and take a few time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BOOM IM BACK! Hehe, sorry again for the late update you guys!

was the story good? Was it bad? Was it cool? Or was it naaw?

Anndd if you wanna you can comment just you know, if you want.

*whispers* commmenntt

be back soon guys! Til the next chapter!

(Ps sorry for any mistakes!)


End file.
